edfandomcom-20200215-history
Rent-a-Ed
"Rent-a-Ed" is an season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds start an unofficial repair service. Plot At the beginning, the Kids are in the Playground and are introduced to "The Flying Eduardo Brothers", another of the Eds' scams. As the Eds begin their pathetic performance, Ed tries to impress Sarah with a move he saw on TV. Ed then jumps off the top of the slide and breaks the teeter-totter. The kids then start to leave. After Edd suggests that they should pay someone to fix it, Eddy then decides to start up their own repair service, which he thinks will be better than their failed Circus scam. Being the Eds, anything could happen... The Eds then arrive at their first customer's house, Jimmy's. His toy oven, which has cookies cooking in it, is broken and the cookies are burning so the Eds attempt to fix it. Eddy sends Jimmy downstairs so he doesn't get in the way. Edd first suggests turning it off so Ed pushes past and pulls off the off switch. Then things start to get worse; smoke is now coming out the top so Ed just throws the oven into the wall, and voilà! Jimmy's oven opens up and the cookies fall out and burn through the floor, causing them to fall through. The Eds leave and find Jonny 2x4, who has his head stuck in a tree outside his house. He asks the Eds to get some soap from his kitchen (with Plank) but while they are in Jonny's house, Ed stupidly pulls out Jonny's sink, leaving them stuck there and having to fix it, with their "ultimate tool" - Ed. After putting Jonny's sink together incorrectly, Ed accidentally pulls out a hot-water tank. The steam gives Eddy an idea, opening a sauna (in Jonny's House) called "Chez la Sweat". Sarah and Jimmy pass Jonny's house noticing their sign. They enter and are greeted by Edd who takes them to their facial bar. Edd then slowly begins the facial with Sarah but Eddy intervenes and pours all the facial stuff (actually peanut butter) into a box frame, which is holding Sarah's head. Sarah's head then turns into a cube of peanut butter, while Eddy works on Jimmy's hair. They then enter the grand sauna, which in there is Nazz, Kevin and Rolf. Rolf then decides to turn up the steam and his towel accidentally falls off, leaving him naked and causes everyone to leave. Ed then comes in (he was tied up to a support beam as a towel rack) and breaks off the support beam causing Jonny's house to collapse in a steamy explosion. Ouch! Now all the kids are stuck in the rubble of Jonny's destroyed house, and so is Eddy's money! Jonny then enters with Plank and Eddy escapes into his "Eduardo Brothers" costume and Ed throws Edd and Eddy towards a hydrant which he catches them on and explodes upwards leaving the Eds bouncing on top of the water spout. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Boy, those cookies are getting crispy!" Ed: top part of Jimmy's oven blows up "Wait! My brain is working!" ---- *'Edd': face with hat "I can't bear to look, has Rolf-" hat from face and sees what Ed is holding "IS THAT THE SUPPORT BEAM TO THE HOUSE!?" Ed: "What's a support beam?" Edd: "This has been quite a day." house collapses ---- *'Eddy': "Oh yeah, well they'll never catch…" off his sauna uniform, unveiling his costume from earlier "…The Flying Eduardo Brothers!" Edd: "You're still wearing that thing?" ---- *'Eddy': in on Jimmy and his broken oven "No joke when it's broke - don't be blue, Let Ed's Quick Repair Service fix it and you won't sue!" Edd: "You should have hired someone to fix that rhyme, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': from the ground half-way after breaking teeter-totter "Ob-La-Di! Ob-La-Da." Edd: closed and head turned to the right while standing on unbroken edge of teeter-totter and holding Eddy, unimpressed by Ed "Twinge, hurt, bruise, sting!" ---- *'Eddy': in disbelief as the blackened cookies burn through the floor "Nice one, Ed." Jimmy: over couch arm to see his burnt cookies "My cookies!" up ceiling with cookie shaped holes "My ceiling!" leave in embarrassment outside and we see Jimmy's silhouette on his bedroom window "My oven!" ---- *'Edd': comes towards the Eds "Is it me? It's him, right?" ---- *'Jonny': through the door after Ed destroyed his house tree branch stuck to his head and Plank still attached to the "Chez la Sweat" sign "Home wreckers! Look how unhappy Plank is!" Plank to the Eds Trivia *After Ed gets on top of the slide, the scene cuts to a close-up of Kevin, who says, "The dork is toast." Then Ed, off screen, says, "Toast?" This changes every so often. *During the episode, Ed shouts out "Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da!" which is also the title of the Beatles song "Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da". *The ending is very similar to the episode "In Like Ed," but instead of Jimmy's house covered in powder, it was Jonny's house destroyed and steamed. But the Eds managed to escape this time with no injury, while in "In Like Ed," they had the worst luck! *This is one of the few times the Eds escape the kids wrath. *The running gag in this episode seems to be Ed breaking major items (see-saw, Jimmy's oven, Jonny's heating system, and later, his house.) *This is the only episode with nudity involving someone other than The Eds. **This involves Rolf. *If Sarah couldn't see anything because of peanut butter blocking her eyes and face, why did she run away from naked Rolf as if she saw him? Perhaps she assumed that she should run when she heard the other bathers screaming? Video This clip was provided by nafacto on youtube. cTX8wIRBn5o Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed